A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by myloveisglee
Summary: Future Monchele! Its Cory and Lea's daughters 3rd Birthday! They surprise her with the present of a lifetime.
1. Surprise!

Today is their daughter's birthday. Lilia Faith Monteith is now 3 years old. Cory and Lea had a little surprise up their sleeve for their daughter.

Lea and Cory were in bed laying in each others arms when Lilia walked into the room with her blanket in tow rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning birthday girl!" Cory said as he ran and scooped his tiny daughter uo in his arms.

Cory put Lilia on the bed with Lea as she cuddled up to her mothers side. Lilia wasn't much of a talker in the mornings, but Lea and Cory were just fine with that.

Lilia looked just like Lea. She was very tiny, with dark eyes and hair, she had Cory's nose and dimples. She was a perfect copy of her parents.

"Good morning baby girl, happy birthday!" Lea said as she kissed her daughters cheek.

Lilia lay with her parents and at 10 Cory decided he wanted to give Lilia her present.

"Okay Lilz, do you want to open your present?" Cory asked getting excited to see his daughter's reaction to the gift.

"Yeah daddy!" She said as she jumped out of her parents bed.

"Okay baby come into the living room." Lea said. She was just as excited as her daughter.

When Lilia got into the living she was so surprised.

There were princess balloons every where and princess present wrapping paper.

Lilia ran over to sit on the couch next to her parents as Lea handed her each gift.

"Okay rip it off!" Cory said as he watched his daughter open her first present.

Inside the bag was a Princess Belle doll. Belle was Lilia's favorite.

The next present Lea handed her was a Minnie Mouse shirt.

Cory and Lea loved watching Lilia's face light up at each present she opened.

The last present was a letter.

"Mommy whats this?" Lilia asked handing Lea the piece of paper. "I cant read it."

Lea smiled. "I'll read it for you Lil."

The letter read:

Dear Lilia,

Happy birthday! You are 3 now! You are getting to be such a big girl! I hope you love the presents your mommy and daddy got for you. This is your last present. With all of the things you got today and since it is your day you get to pick what we do. If you could go any place right now where would you want to go? Happy birthday Lilia! We love you so much!

Love,

Mommy and Daddy

Xoxo

Lilia looked confused.

"So Lil if you could take these toys anywhere right now where would you want to go?" Cory asked his puzzled daughter.

"I dunno."

"Well would you like to meet Belle and all the other princesses?" Lea asked.

"YEAH! That would be so cool!" Lilia said getting excited.

"Is that where you would like to go?" Cory asked.

"Can we?"

"What about Mickey and Minnie and all of the other characters? Would you like to meet them too?" Lea asked smiling at her daughter.

"YES! Lets go!"

"Okay come on Lee, you heard Lil lets go!"

"We really going daddy?" Lilia asked sitting on Cory's lap.

"Yes baby, this is your surprise me, you, and mommy are going on a Disney cruise!"

"Like da boat?"

"Yes Lil."

"We going today?"

"Yes Lil! Come on we are packed already lets go!" Lea said as she scooped Lilia u in her arms and brought her to get dresses.

**BREAK**

It was now 11:30 by the time Lea and Cory were out the door. Lea put Lilia in her car seat.

"Lil are you hungry? I'm sorry we didn't eat before we left, we would have been late."

"Yes mommy."

Lea handed Lilia some Cherrios in a plastic cup and gave her some apple juice in her sippy cup.

It was an hour into the drive when Lilia started getting anxious. She just wanted to get out of the car.

"Mommy we almost there?"

"Yes baby, just about 10 more minuets. Look we are going over a bridge we will be able to see the boat soon."

Lilia rolled down her window and looked down at the water below.

"Daddy we high up!"

Cory smiled. He loved hearing her get excited about the littlest things.

"Yeah we are angel. Look it's the boat we will be living on for a month."

Lilia's eyes grew wide. "We stay there for a month?"

"Yeah Lil! You can see the princesses everyday for a whole month! Isn't that cool?"

"Daddy drive faster!"

Cory and Lea laughed at how excited she was.

5 minuets later they pulled into the port parking lot.

Cory gave the man the bags that were going to be put in their stateroom while Lea got Lilia out of the car.

"Mommy come on I wanna go see Belle!" Lilia said in excitement with her Belle doll in tow.

"Calm down baby you will have a whole month for that. Lets go get checked in and everything."

Checking in and going through security went by smoothly. No one had recognized them to their delight.

"MOMMY LOOK!" Lilia yelled running over to the line that was waiting to get their picture taken with Mickey Mouse.

Before Lilia could get too far Lea grabbed her hand. "Don't run off like that Lil. You can get easily lost here. I'll wait in line with you."

It was finally Lilia's turn to get her picture taken with Mickey. She went running over and gave him a big hug. Lea got her picture with her kissing him on the nose. A kid's dream.

Lilia and Lea walked back over to Cory. "Hey just in time guys, they just called our boarding number we can get on the ship now." Lilia squealed with excitement.

They were standing in line waiting to get on. "This is going to be the best vacation ever!"


	2. Sail Away!

"Family name please?" The woman asked.

"Monteith." Cory answered.

"Please welcome the Monteith family!" The lady said as Cory and Lea walked onto the ship with Lilia.

"Hello guys. So we have a buffet up on deck 11 serving lunch until 2." They thanked the man and went to walk around the atrium.

"Mommy daddy this is so cool!" Lilia exclaimed as she ran up the long hallway.

It was the most beautiful ship ever. Right as you walked on there was a restaurant and then infront was a statue of Mickey Mouse with a steering wheel. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were characters faces hidden all through out and it was so cool.

"Okay guys come on I'm hungry." Cory said as he took Lea's free hand that wasn't holding Lilia's. They got onto the elevator.

"Can I press the button?" Lilia asked.

"Can you reach it Lil?" Cory asked his tiny daughter.

"Yes daddy." Lilia said as she jumped and tried to hit the button. She was too short.

"Daddy help!"

"I thought you said you could reach it?"

"DADDYYYY!"

"Okay, okay!" Cory said as he lifted Lilia up so she couch reach the button.

The elevator finally got to the 11th deck. They had to walk outside to get to the buffet to eat their lunch. There was a pool shaped like Mickey's head. There was another pool that was really deep, a really huge water coaster that goes around the outside of the ship, a little water play area for toddlers, and a smaller water slide for Lilia.

"Mommy I wanna go swimming!"

"Baby we are going to eat lunch first and then we can go swim."

The three of them finally made it to the buffet. They got in line.

"What do you want to eat Lil?" Cory asked.

"I want dat!" Lilia pointed to the macaroni and cheese that were chaped like Mickey Mouse. Cory scooped some onto her plate.

Lea was in line right behind Cory while he got Lilia's food. Lea was getting food for herself too.

At the end of the line Lea and Lilia went to go find a table to sit at while Cory went back in line to get some food for him self.

"So Lil are you having fun?" Lea asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yes mommy! So much fun! I can't wait to go swimming!" Lilia said as she ate her chicken nuggets.

"Hey! There are my favorite girls!" Cory said as he starting digging into his food.

"Mommy said we can go swimming later! Daddy will you swim with me?" Lilia asked.

"Of course I'll swim with you baby."

30 minuets later Cory, Lea, and Lilia went to the pools.

"Which pool do you want to go in Lil?" Lea asked.

"Dat one!" Lilia said pointing to the pool with Donald Duck.

"Lil that pool is deep we are going to have to hold you." Cory told her.

"Okay lets go!" Lilia said racing over to the pool.

Cory jumped into the pool and pulled Lilia in with her in his arms.

"Mommy come swim!" Lilia exclaimed to her mother.

Lea obeyed her daughter's wishes and hopped into the pool with them.

"Guess what Lil?"

"What mommy?"

"There is going to be a huge party before the boat leaves."

"Really?! With Mickey and Minnie too?" Lilia asked

"Yes! And all the princesses!"

"We gonna go to it?"

"Yes we are. Its not for another hour and a half. We also have to go to the lifeboat drill too."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Cory chimed it.

**BREAK**

Cory, Lea, and Lilia headed down to the lifeboat drill. It was mandatory so nobody could miss it.

"Mommy there's a lot of people." Lilia said holding onto her mother and father's hands tighter.

Lea picked Lilia up and set her on her hip.

"Yeah I know but everyone on the boat has to do this so everyone will be around here."

"It scary."

"Baby please don't cry. Mommy and I are right here we aren't going to let anything happen to you." Cory said taking his daughter out of Lea's hands.

The life boat drill was only 20 minuets or so of standing up. Lilia did not like that at all. They wouldn't let her parents hold her either so she whined most of the drill. But it was finally time to head up to the sail away party and Lilia was so excited for that. She couldn't wait to see the rest of the characters that she hadn't seen yet.

"Daddy we go close?" Lilia asked.

"How about we come up here and you can sit on my shoulders? I'm so tall you will be able to see everything from a birds eye view!" Cory said. Lea giggled.

Cory set Lilia on his shoulders tightening his grip on her ankles so she wouldn't fall over.

The music started playing and people started dancing. They announced each and every character dancing to all the songs. Then it came to the countdown. Everyone started counting down from 10. By the time they got to 1 the horn blew and it was to the beat of "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" everyone clapped and cheered as they pulled away from the port.

Cory and Lea took Lilia to watch the ship pull from the port.

"Look Lil we are moving!" Lea said to excited daughter.

"Vacation has officially begun!"


	3. First Afternoon

Lilia was getting excited over everything. Lea and Cory thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Hey Lil did you know there is a kids club just for kids your age?" Cory asked Lilia.

"No! I wanna see! We go?" She asked jumping out of her father's arms and running to her mother's.

"Of course we can baby come on." Lea said taking her daughter's hand.

They made it to the kids room and they were just blown away.

There was a room for little girls that made it look like you were in the forest with all of the fairies and there are lights strung through the trees. Then there was another room that made it look like you were in the factory with all of the monsters. And there was the next room that made it look like you were in Andy's bedroom from Toy Story. There were life size toys and it looked like a bedroom. Then there was the main room with a dance floor and it was interactive.

Lilia was in heaven. She ran around to each room. Her favorite was Andy's bedroom. She ran over to the life size characters and started climbing on top of them.

Lea and Cory just smiled. They were so happy their little girl was happy.

"Mommy look its Jessie!" Lilia exclaimed as she ran towards the life size figure.

Jessie was Lilia's favorite in Toy Story.

"Hey Lil wanna go look at the fairy room?" Cory asked his overly excited daughter.

"Tinker Bell!" Lilia took her father's hand and walked to the room with all the fairies.

After Lilia spent almost an hour aweing at the kids clubs they finally decided it was time to go on the water slides.

"Slides! Slides! Slides!" It made Lea and Cory all giddy giddy seeing their daughter so happy.

They finally made it to the slides and they changed into their bathing suits. Cory and Lea decided they wanted to go on the water roller coaster.

"Is this the line?" Cory asked holding his daughter on his hip because she had no shoes on and the ground was really hot on her bare feet.

"Yes Cor, but don't worry I'm sure it will go by quick." Lea reassured him taking his hand that wasn't holding Lilia.

Surely enough, 10 minuets later it was their turn to ride the slide. There were 2 spots on the tube. Cory sat in the back, Lea sat on Cory's lap, and Lilia sat in the front while Lea held onto her.

"Again! Again! Can we go on again?" Lilia asked jumping up and down running to get back in line.

"Hey hold it for a second Lil. Why don't you try the smaller slide? The line for this slide is longer and besides, its just your size." Cory said taking Lilia and Lea to the smaller slide.

"Okay Lil go up those stairs and daddy and I will be waiting for you to come down the bottom." Lea said as her daughter walked up the stairs to the slide.

Lea and Cory took out their phones and took pictures of Lilia when she came down the bottom of the slide. Cory took Lea's phone so she could go catch Lilia when she came down because she would have went underwater and they knew Lilia wouldn't like that.

Cory took the perfect picture. Lilia was just turning the corner on the slide with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh Cor you need to text it to me when we get on land! I want to put it as my wallpaper on my phone." Lea said as she came back over with Lilia in her arms.

"Daddy we get ice cream?" Lilia asked.

"Of course baby."

The three of them walked over to the ice cream station. It was self served.

"Okay Lil what kind do you want?" Cory asked.

"Da pink one!"

"Strawberry it is."

They walked over to a table infront of the huge TV that was on one of the stacks facing the pool so people can watch movies while they swim.

"MOMMY DADDY LOOK!" Lilia exclaimed almost dropping her ice cream cone.

"What Lil?" Lea said looking around wondering what her daughter was talking about.

"Belle! On the TV! Can we stay and watch? PLEASE?"

"Well I cant say no to that now can I?"

The little family sat at the table eating their ice cream. They were watching their little girls face light up with excitement.

They didn't have a care in the world.


	4. Dinner and Night Time Chats

"Hey Lil what do you want to wear to dinner tonight?" Lea asked her daughter who was out on the balcony of their stateroom with Cory.

"Pink!"

"Okay come in here so you can get dressed and I will do your hair." Lea said while getting Lilia's dress from the closet.

Lilia put on her pink sundress, she had 2 pig tails and a yellow headband in her hair to match the flowers on her sundress.

"Cory come in and get dressed please! We have to be down there in 20 minuets!"

"Mommy can we go back outside?" Lilia asked walking to the balcony door.

"Sure lets go out there while daddy gets dressed." Lea told her while she followed her daughter outside.

"Mommy look at da water!"

Lea lifted Lilia up holding her tight so she could see the ocean down below.

"We goin fast!"

"Yeah baby we are. Do you feel the boat rocking?"

"No. You mommy?"

"Actually no. Maybe because the boat is so big and the waves are small tonight."

"Okay guys I'm ready!" Cory said walking outside.

"Mommy where we eating?"

"It's called The Royal Palace, it's a princess restaurant."

"We go now!" Lilia said running towards the door.

5 minuets later they were at the restaurant and were escorted to their table. The restaurant was beautiful. Each section of the walls had a princess on it and the chairs were so big it looked like you were in the movies.

When they sat down Lilia practically screamed because they were sitting right next to the Belle section of the wall.

"Daddy mommy look! It Belle!" Lilia squealed in excitement.

"Yeah baby! And look there's Cinderella and Ariel!" Cory said.

"Look at you Cor remembering all those names." Lea said laughing at her husband.

"Haha very funny. Its not my fault our daughter is obsessed with princesses."

"Most little girls are Cor."

"Daddy look how fast da boat is goin!" Lilia said looking out the window form her spot at the table.

"Hey Lil come sit what do you want to drink?"

"Lemonade!"

"The pink kind?"

"Yess!"

They had ordered their food and drinks and while they were waiting Lilia was getting all excited because now she really wanted to meet the princesses.

"So Lil, what has been your favorite part of the day?" Cory asked.

"I liked the water slides."

"What was YOUR favorite part daddy?"

"Hmm.. I liked the water coaster too. It was pretty awesome."

"What about you mommy?"

"I liked swimming in the pool, even though I couldn't touch the bottom." Cory laughed.

After they had finished eating their dinner and their dessert, Lea and Cory were trying to find things to do on the navigator.

"Hey Lee, do you guys wanna go see a show in the theater?" Cory asked.

"What movie is it?" Lea asked walking over to him with Lilia on her hip.

"Tangled."

"Lil do you wanna go watch Tangled?"

"Rapunzel!"

"I take that as a yes. Come on lets go." Cory said taking Lea's hand and walking into the theater.

Lilia was very good during the movie. She wasn't squirming around. Well it was a princess movie so of course she was into it. At 9:30 the movie was over and Lilia had fallen asleep. Cory carried Lilia back to their stateroom and put her to bed. Then Lea and Cory decided it was a good time to have some alone time so they went to sit on the balcony.

"So Mr. Monteith are you enjoying this vacation?"

"I am. How about you Mrs. Monteith?"

"I am too. It's nice to get away from all of the paparazzi for a month, have it be jus the 3 of us."

"I know hopefully nobody knows where we went." Cory said chuckling.

"I know. But they always seem to get pictures of us and we don't even notice. Or fans just know we went somewhere. They are all like ninjas. Its crazy."

An hour had passed since Lea and Cory were talking outside and then they heard coughing coming from inside their stateroom.

Lea ran in to find Lilia throwing up into a trash can.

"Oh Lil baby! Cor! Come in here quickly please!" Lea called.

Cory ran in to see his tiny daughter spilling her guts into the trash can. He felt so badly for her. She was so tiny.

"Does she have a fever or do you think she just got seasick?"

"She doesn't feel warm. I think its just the movement."

"Mommy" Lilia whimpered, running over to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Baby do you feel sick? Or is it because of the boat?"

"Boat" She said in the most innocent voice. Their hearts broke. They hated seeing their daughter so upset and sick.

"Baby do you want to try going back to sleep now?" Cory asked picking Lilia up in his arms walking over to the bed.

"I sleep with you?" Cory could tell Lilia was scared. When she got sick she always slept in their bed.

"Of course Lil." Lea said as she climbed into bed with Lilia between her and Cory.

"Sing?"

Cory and Lea smiled and started singing Faithfully to Lilia. Before they got to the chorus she was already asleep. She didn't even wake up the entire night.


	5. All Better

Cory woke up the next morning with Lilia's foot over his face, her head on Lea's stomach, and her blanket covering half of her face. Leave it to Lilia to move sideways in her sleep. She stirred and then she was awake. She moved over next to Cory and layed her head on his chest. He kissed her head.

"Good morning baby. How are you feeling?"

"Betta" She said cuddling into Cory's side.

"Do you want to go upstairs and get breakfast with me? We can let mommy get some sleep."

Lilia nodded. Cory got dressed. It was only 9 so he let Lilia go upstairs to the buffet in her pajamas. She was wearing her princess PJ's.

"Daddy I press button?"

Cory picked her up so she could reach.

The elevator got to the deck so they went into the buffet. The line was really long and there was a lot of people. Cory grabbed Lilia's hand.

"Lil you need to stay with me. I don't want you getting lost."

Cory put his and Lilia's food on one plate and Lea's on another.

"Okay come on Lil, lets go back with mommy so we can all eat."

"Kay!" She said following her father into the elevator.

"Lil when we go in the room be quiet because I don't know if mommy is still sleeping." Cory said as her unlocked the door walking into the room with the plates of food.

"Hi mommy!" Lilia said noticing her mom was awake, she jumped on the bed with her.

"Good morning baby. Im taking it that you are feeling better?"

"Yes! Daddy can we eat now?" Lea giggled.

"Yes Lil."

"Outside?" She asked.

"Yes we can Lil." Cory said taking the plates of food outside while Lea got out of bed carrying Lilia.

"Mommy your waffles look like Mickey!" Lilia exclaimed pointing to her mothers food.

"Yours does too Lil!"

"No mine look like MINNIE!"

"Oh right sorry." Lea said laughing at her daughter's correction.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Cory asked.

"Slides!" Lilia said

"We will get to that eventually Lil, lets do something we haven't done yet." Lea added.

"Do you want to go play in the kids room? You can make new friends and play with them." Cory asked.

"You stay?"

"No we aren't allowed to Lil. Its kids only, parents cant go. But we will pick you up when you want us to."

"Kay."

"Then after we pick you up we can go on the slides." Lea said.

"Go play now?"

"Well let's get dressed first and then you can go play." Lea said picking up her daughter and going to get dressed.

Once they were all ready to go it was almost 11. They went down to drop Lilia off at the kids room.

"Okay bye Lil!" Lea said kissing her daughter.

"You come back?"

"Of course we are coming back silly girl! We will pick you up in one hour." Cory said as he kissed his daughter.

"Kay bye mommy bye daddy!"

"Bye baby!"

Lilia went running of to where a group of kids were playing on the interactive dance floor with one of the counselors.

"Okay guys if you want to play go and find a partner!" One of the counselors said as the kids were trying to find someone to play with.

A small girl saw Lilia walking around by herself.

"Do you wanna play?" the girl asked Lilia.

"Sure." Lilia smiled. She had never played with kids her age before. This was all new to her.

"I'm Anna, whats your name?"

"Lilia." She replied shyly.

"You seem nice do you wanna go and watch the movie they are playing over there?" Anna asked pointing to the giant TV screen.

"Yeah come on let's go." Lilia said walking over to sit down on one of the bean bag chairs with her new friend.

Lilia almost screamed when she felt someone from behind scoop her up and started tickling her.

But when she turned around she noticed it was her parents.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Lilia said hugging her parents.

"Hey baby, do you want to stay here or do you want to go on the slides with me and mommy?" Cory asked putting Lilia back on her feet.

"I don't want to leave my friend." She said sitting back down on the beanbag chair with Anna.

"Its okay Lilia my mommy is here too." Anna told her pointing to the front desk where her mother was signing her out.

"Okay I come with you daddy." Lilia said jumping into Cory's arms.

Lea and Cory signed Lilia out from the kids room and went up to the slides and pools.

"Okay Lil what do you wanna do first?" Lea asked holding Lilia's hands.

"Go in there!" Lilia said pointing to the water play area for kids Lilia's age.

"Alrighty then come on!" Cory said taking Lilia's hand and running to the play area.

It looked like you were under the water. There were life size figures of the characters from finding nemo that had water coming out of them and there was a little slide that looked like a sting ray.

"Mommy I wanna go on dat slide" Lilia said running over to the slide and climbing up the steps.

Cory and Lea were taking pictures of her while she ran around to try all of the cool toys in there.

As Lilia was running she slipped and fell. She started crying.

"Mommy daddy!" Lilia screamed.

"Hey baby we are right here what happened?" Cory asked scooping Lilia up in his arms and walking to sit in a lawn chair.

"I slipped and fell on my hand." She said still in tears.

"Cor its swelling up!" Lea said holding onto Lilia's other hand that wasn't hurt.

"Alright come on we are going down to the Health Center." Cory said carrying a crying Lilia.

By the time they had made it down there Lilia was a little calmer than before.

"Hi my daughter fell by the pools and her wrist is swelling up." Lea said in panic.

"Alright could you please put her down here on the bed please? I will take an x-ray." The man said.

Cory put Lilia on the table as the doctor placed her wrist in the right position.

"Okay baby, don't move the doctor is going to take some pictures of your wrist." Cory told his daughter as he held onto her other hand.

After the doctor took the x-rays of Lilia's wrist Cory and Lea took Lilia into the waiting area.

"Well her wrist isn't broken but it is badly sprained." The doctor informed them as he put the cast on Lilia's arm.

"What color do you want your cast to be Lil?" Lea asked

"Pink!"

"Of course."

No longer than 10 minutes later they were out of there.

"Are you feeling better baby?"

"Yeah daddy. Can we go get ice cream?"

"Of course." He said taking her hand.

Cory and Lea were happy to see their little girl smiling again.

_Sorry for such the long wait! Ive been busy with Christmas around the corner. But I have break now, so I can update more often! :D _


End file.
